Supernatural Combat
The ability to have better fighting skills than what is naturally possible. Advanced version of Enhanced Combat. Also Called * Superhuman Combat * Supernatural Fighting Skills Capabilities Users possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, which may be innate, honed or both. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. Depending on the users, they may be specialized on specific types of weaponry (melee, ranged, natural, etc.), and invariably wield them with surreal efficiency. Most observers are simply incapable to understand what's happening, only a user being able to gauge the skill of another. Applications *Attack Prediction *Auto-Reflexes *Body Language Analysis *Combat Adaptation *Combat Merging *Combat Perception *Combination Attacks *Counter *Critical Impact *Enhanced Strike *Heavy Strike *Multi Strike *Mystical Martial Arts *One-Man Army *Speed Combat *Tranquil State *Weakness Detection *Weapon Proficiency Levels *Peak Human Combat *Enhanced Combat *''Supernatural Combat'' *Absolute Combat *Divine Combat *Meta Combat Variations *Supernatural Flailmanship *Supernatural Swordsmanship Associations *Hypercompetence *One-Man Army *Supernatural Condition Limitations *Users aren't perfect nor invincible, though they often appear as such to lesser fighters. Known Users Gallery Claymores.jpg|All Claymores (Claymore) possess combat abilities far above human limits. File:Claymore Teresa.jpg|Teresa perfected her combat skills to vastly superhuman levels, to the point even the strongest awakened beings call her a monster. Warrior Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla's combat skills increased tremendously during her awakening, taking down an above-abyssal awakened without sustaining any damage. Alicia 2.jpg|Alicia is one of the most skilled warriors, both in human and awakened form, thanks to her enormous natural abilities and extreme training. Hashirama Senju.jpg|Hashirama Senju (Naruto) Konoha's First Hokage, was so incredibly skilled he was titled God of Shinobi. Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) is the goddess of melee and magic. YangDS.jpg|Yang's (Final Fantasy IV) combat skills are so highly trained that he is capable of fighting and defending against an army of soldiers and monsters all by himself. Aakkyb.jpg|Aside from his immense power, Raiden (Mortal Kombat) has an encyclopedic knowledge of over 700 martial arts fighting styles, which no human, mortal or any other God has. shaokahn-mk9-artwork.jpg|Shao Kahn's (Mortal Kombat) fighting prowess, as well as his necromancy, astral manipulation abilities and his immense godly strength are so high, it enables him to fight on equal footing with Raiden and is why Shao Kahn is the most dreaded emperor of the realms. Regulus Rey Leather Rex (LN).jpg|Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) a Devil who is also a martial art master able to defeat High-Class Devils using pure might and skill Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is one of the greatest martial art masters in Soul Society, able to take down a entire squadron of highly skilled Hakuda experts in seconds. Raidou.jpg|Raidou (Dead or Alive) is a extremely dangerous ninja due to his immense power and supreme fighting skills. Kurumi_vs_Bandersnatch.gif|Kurumi (Date A Live) as an S-Class Spirit can destroy an army of Bandersnatch robots by herself. Yaiba Demon Ninja.jpg|Yaiba (Ninja Gaiden) is called the Demon Ninja due to his immense power and fighting skills which are nearly on par with Ryu. Ryu and the Blade of the Archfiend.gif|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) as most powerful ninja ever existed, is capable of slaying the most powerful supernatural beings such as Greater Fiends and Archfiends. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Combat Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers